


The Study Session

by KatLikesWriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Gay, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLikesWriting/pseuds/KatLikesWriting
Summary: Harry's been having some strange feelings lately. All he thinks about is Draco, nobody knows this, not even Slytherin's prince himself. Thrown together for study session detentions, Harry and Draco share a little more than a passionate kiss.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s Kat again! Well, here it is! My first HP/DM fanfiction. Well, it’s a one-shot. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It should also be noted that I wrote this fic in 2008, quite some time ago. I've been going through old fics and while they probably suck, I'm still posting on this site. Also, I’d like to issue a trigger warning for anyone who has them, there is some homophobic language spoken in this fic.

The Study Session

It that time of the day again, the time that Harry hates the most. Potions class. It was a particularly boring class that day. Professor Snape was going on about some antidote to some illness or another. It didn't really matter to Harry. He really couldn't tell one apart from the other. He looked over to see Ron, dozing off next to him.

Hermione as usual was taking notes carefully, trying to finally get the attention and respect she deserved from the Professor. Harry looked down at his own notes, empty as usual. As he was dozing off as well, he felt a sharp poke at the back of his head. He turned to see Malfoy smirking at him. It was a piece of parchment made into an airplane. Harry glared at him. What was Malfoy's problem? These days, his little pranks became more frequent.

After class Hermione stayed behind to talk to Professor Snape. Ron was already ahead of Harry, he had been longing for lunch. Harry on the other hand, took his time, walking out as slowly as possible. He didn't feel like catching up to Malfoy. He was getting really sick of him lately. Especially since the dreams started. Why had they started, why him? Every night Harry had the same dream, for months, every night. Lately they had been getting increasingly sexual. Everytime he saw Malfoy, he didn't see him like he used to. 

He saw him sweating, naked, and panting roughly. But why? He liked Cho, didn't he? His mind was still on the dream when, he was pushed into the wall. He looked up to see platinum hair. "What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry said, coldly.

"McGonagall says we're to be study partners. So, she wants us to meet her in the Transfigurations Classroom.

"What? Why?” Harry complained, as they walked down the hallway. 

"How in Bloody Hell should I know? You think I want to study with you everyday for two hours until the end of term?” Malfoy spat. When they reached the room, McGonagall was there, two desks, side by side. She had her arms crossed and her lips pursed.

"Good, now. I've just had enough of you two. Always arguing, disrupting the class, and never getting any work done. Well, now you two will suffer the consequences. Aside from being study partners for the rest of term, you will have detentions for two weeks, with Professor Snape. Harry looked at Malfoy, he was smirking once more. Aside from the study periods, the detentions were sure to be long grueling hours of torture for him. 

"Wait a minute Professor! Where are you going?” Malfoy protested as she walked towards the door. 

"I am not the one being punished Mr. Malfoy. Now, I am putting a charm on this door, if anyone tries to leave before the allotted time, I will know", she said, sternly, leaving Harry and Draco to endure eachother. Harry sat down and opened his Transfiguration Textbook. Malfoy sat down next to him and did the same.

Harry had a difficult time trying to concentrate. His eyes lingered over to Malfoy every so often. He could still see it as clearly as if it had happened. The sweat, his heavy panting, their bodies rubbing against one another's, their lips locked fervently within eachother's. 

"Potter, what are you looking at!?” Malfoy asked, in a loud way. He snapped out of the thoughts, 

"What?” a confused look on his face. 

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?” he asked, his voice softer this time. 

"No, reason and I wasn't staring", Harry answered, defensively.

"Right, well why wouldn't you stare? I'm so handsome and have such a great body", he said, smirking once more.

"Keep telling yourself that Malfoy", Harry muttered. Seemingly satisfied, Malfoy went back to studying. Harry then began thinking of his dream again. This past summer, Harry had been struggling with the fact that he was indeed a homosexual and unfortunately his affections had transferred from Cho to Malfoy. He didn't want to feel that way, it just happened.

"Are you gay or something Potter?", Malfoy asked, grabbing Harry's attention once more. 

"NO!", he yelled. 

"HA! I knew it! You're a faggot!", he laughed, smirking again. 

"Screw you Malfoy!!", Harry said, bringing his face closer to Malfoy's. Malfoy stopped smiling.

"Is that what you'd like to do Potter? You'd like to screw me?", He asked, maliciously. 

"You wouldn't be able to handle me Malfoy", Harry replied, just as coldly. 

"Oh, I can Potter", Malfoy replied, staring cruelly back at him. Their faces barely an inch apart. Without warning Malfoy grabbed Harry by the front of his robes, their lips met roughly. Malfoy bit Harry's bottom lip. Harry ran his fingers through Malfoy's soft platinum hair, their tongues wrestling eachother. A moan soon escaped Harry's newly bruised lips.

Malfoy pulled Harry down to the cold stone floor. He was now on top of Harry, sucking and biting his neck. Harry clawing at Malfoy's back, their cloaks thrown against the floor. Harry's moaning became louder as Malfoy ripped open his shirt biting, licking, his neck lower, biting his chest. Harry, now returning the favor bit and sucked on Malfoy's lips, steadily making his way to Malfoy's neck. Malfoy's fingers dug into Harry's shoulders, leaving dark finger impressions. 

Soon however, there were footsteps coming from behind the large wooden doors. They wrenched apart and began reading their books, attempting to steady their breaths before McGonagall's return. Both of them appeared as though there had been a fight between them. Their disheveled clothes, their hair, messy and sticking up in all places, Harry's bruised lips and body, Malfoy's scratched up back as well as bruised neck and shoulders. 

"Good to see you two actually haven't killed eachother. All though I will give you two another week's worth of detention as it seemed you have been fighting, Well, study time's over. Now get to the Great Hall for dinner", she said sternly, sitting down at her desk. Harry and Malfoy nodded, before walking out of the room. As they walked out, they smiled at eachother before separating and heading to their House tables.


End file.
